


Surprised Indecencies

by DarkFetisha



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Marriage of Convenience, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFetisha/pseuds/DarkFetisha
Summary: Taken from imagine-loki prompt -You were Thor’s betrothed but it was decided that you would be a better candidate for Loki so that the two of you were married immediately. (Both you and Loki were interested in each other, so it was a good thing.) Thor didn’t like the last minute decision & decides to interrupt your honeymoon night to argue his case when he was in on your and Loki’s nth round of rough and extreme f’ing filled with a ton of dirty talk. Loki’s clone walks up behind him and whispers, “Enjoying the show, brother?”The time in which this fanfiction takes place is before the events in the Thor movies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've posted here and on tumblr. Please feel free to send feedback and any possible corrections. I always appreciate any feedback. I just hope I can keep up with it, as it won't be too long. Fyi: There will be eventual smut; but for now, it will be quiet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us start at the end...then back to the beginning.

Odin and Frigga had it settled.

Instead of having you betrothed to the mighty Thor, it was you that would be with Loki, the quiet brother, whom seemed to have unknowingly caught your eye. Your attempt to hide the fact that you were relieved and pleased went seemingly well despite your fears of being found out. You wouldn’t have thought that this would end up happening. After all, things never really went your way despite your lineage. You were the wild child, growing up in the middle of an esteemed family. 

You bowed elegantly in a deep curtsy to the King and Queen of Asgard, Thor and Loki were standing on either side of you. You thought it was slightly awkward seeing as Thor was your former suitor and you weren’t expecting them to both be in attendance. You glanced over at Thor as you stood back up. Thor did not look too pleased with the turn of events; however, he placed much effort in hiding it in front of his parents. Approaching Loki slowly to take your place by his side, he held out his hand to you with a smile, try as he hard as he might to hide the fact that he wasn’t the least bit disappointed. You really wanted to kiss him; however, refrained from doing so considering the circumstances.

_ Three months earlier.... _

It had been some time that you were informed that Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, would soon be your husband. You didn’t think too much of it and were actually quite surprised that this agreement wasn’t going to another lady. Mind you, you weren’t the oldest; however, your elder sister had already been promised to another. Sometimes it felt like you were the “other option”, the lesser of the two. There was no one else seeing as your younger sibling was male and you were the next eldest. As such, there were major preparations currently taking a majority of your schedule. Your parents were thrilled at the fact that their daughter would take Thor’s hand, as he was sought after by many other realms. This solidified a great ally between the two realms. 

Of course, you were only slightly optimistic. You’ve heard a great deal about Thor Odinson and his adventures...at least from what you were told over the last few months. Admittedly, you didn't exactly keep up with the “what to do” of other realms. You would soon be staying at the Asgardian palace as part of your soon to be commitment. 

Within a weeks time, you had all of what you wanted to take to Asgard there at the palace waiting for you. You really didn’t have much to take; some books, pictures, jewelry, items that had meaning for you from family. You were nervous. You didn’t know how this was going to work, not in actuality anyway. Not only have you heard some adventurous stories about the Prince of Asgard but you have also heard ‘_ stories _’. You were trying to stay optimistic about it all and luckily, your mother would be staying with you for a little while as you got settled in your new home. As you began traveling to Asgard, you stayed mostly quiet, speaking with your mother every so often. Your mind was traveling a million miles an hour. The anticipation was beginning to fester deep inside of you.

“You’ll be fine dear,'' she states. You just glanced at her. You knew that she understood your feelings as she was there in your position with your father long ago. You just nodded your head at her. It was a day that you knew would come, this was merely one of the ‘cons’.

“I know, mother. Thank you for coming with me.” She places her hand on your back and rubbed it lovingly, as she always did. You just gave her a smile and placed your hand upon hers.

Thor was slightly nervous when he heard you would be arriving soon. He took note of your things coming over the last week, as you would be staying in a guest suite for now. Thor had heard a bit about you as well and naturally, there would be some slight bit of tension. You’ve never met each other. But he wouldn’t falter as he beamed with confidence on the announcement of your arrival. It would have been a grand affair; however, it was decided that this arrangement would be kept quiet for now to see if it would work between the two of you. Thor began to pace as his family had gathered in the sitting room. 

You arrived at Asgard and take in the scenery. It was the most beautiful place you’ve laid your eyes on. The palace was of gold, the waters sparkling like the stars in the sky, green pastures like you’ve never seen before. Your eyes wide with amazement. You’ve heard about the beauty that was Asgard but you never would have imagined it to be like this. You arrived in front of the palace and seeing it up close was just as amazing. You were met by the royal guards of Asgard, apparently it didn’t hit you how important the situation was. The gravity of it all could make your head spin. If you didn’t have a good grasp on the situation, you would’ve started shaking. But lucky for you, you were able to keep your composure, at least, that was what you kept telling yourself. The halls were enormous, you hadn’t realized that not only was the palace made of gold on the outside but the inside as well. Yes, you were used to living in a grandiose home but this completely exceeded your expectations. As you were escorted by the guards to sitting room, you were passed by a few of the servants of the palace. They acknowledged you by bowing their heads and you returned by bowing your head to them with a smile. They all seemed nice enough. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, you would keep telling yourself that.

Your mother and yourself finally reached the sitting room with the guards. Taking a deep breath, the doors of the room swung open and you were announced to those in the room, which included Odin, Frigga, and Thor. “Welcome to Asgard, Queen Eira and Princess (y/n).” This was going to be interesting…

“Then we have come to terms of this arrangement,” Odin stated firmly.

“But of course, your highness,” Queen Eira stated softly. Normally, it would be your father here but he had other matters to attend to. Your mother could handle her own though. “I will be staying as long as time will allow me to, assisting my daughter as necessary.” Odin simply nodded. The initial meeting was shorter than you thought. You expected it to take longer…

Thor gave you his farewell, taking your hands within his own. His smile was beautiful and bright, you couldn’t help but return his gesture with a smile of your own. “I shall see you at dinner, my lady,” he placed a gentle kiss upon your hand. Thor decided not to accompany you to your quarters, seeing as you had just arrived and you had your mother with you. Your mother was quickly distracted as the Queen wants to speak with her privately. You were slightly nervous and curled your fingers together. You knew you weren’t going to be alone but still, talking with your mother would have been nice as you journey through the halls of the palace.

Your eyes met that of the younger brother and quite frankly, were taken aback by his appearance. His raven hair neatly combed and eyes as green as the pastures that you had seen in Asgard. His posture is as perfect as you can see and he is extremely composed. He was the opposite of his older brother, at first glance, which was fascinating. “Milady. You are my brother's consort?” He was holding his hand out to you and of course, you give him your hand. As soon as your skin touched his, there was a spark. However, you dismiss it as nothing even though you could’ve sworn you saw him flitch ever so slightly. You just smile sweetly towards him, “Yes, your Highness. It is a pleasure to meet you.” You assumed correct. It was Thor’s brother, Loki, from the rumors you’ve heard, whom decidedly gave a kiss to the back of your hand. He simply nodded his head towards you and smiled, keeping your hand for a fraction of a second longer than necessary, “The pleasure is all mine”. You nodded your head and keep that smile on your lips as the chambermaid got your attention once again to guide you to your room. Though, you did take a quick glance back at Loki, finding that he also did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become Thor's betrothed but it seems like the King and Queen of Asgard have other plans for you.  
It's time to start learning about the duties of what comes with becoming Thor's wife & future Princess of Asgard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I've posted here and on tumblr. Please feel free to send feedback and any possible corrections. I always appreciate any feedback. I just hope I can keep up with it, as it won't be too long. Fyi: There will be eventual smut; but for now, it will be quiet.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Your first night in Asgard...today’s events were overwhelming to say the least. The day just replayed in your head as you stand on your balcony, taking in the serene horizon of Asgard. It was still unbelievable and breathtaking. Dinner went without a hitch. You saw Thor again and took your seat next to him, while your mother sat next to Queen Frigga and King Odin. Odin was mostly quiet. Loki, on the other hand, sat next to his brother, giving you glances here and there. Most of your conversation with the brothers wasn’t exciting and Loki chimed in every so often but it was more about them talking about their exploits than anything else. Both men were handsome and interesting in their own ways...

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Your mother already had said her “goodnight” and was in the opposite room. It was nice to get a room to yourself, not that you weren’t going to in the first place. The common room was shared with your mother though. The tapestry was lovely, shades of sheer blue and green fabrics adorned the windows. A fire burning and crackling provided the background music, the nights had started to get cooler. Maybe it was time to try to get some rest, despite the anxiety; tomorrow is a new day…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You were awoken early the next day by your mother. “The day of the future Queen of Asgard begins early!” She sounded  _ chipper _ . You were hoping that maybe you would be able to stay in bed a little longer than usual; but, there was much planning ahead.  _ Figures _ , you thought. She was always so cheerful the mornings and that wasn’t your forte.

“Good morning to you too,” you state rather annoyed as you rubbed your eyes together, not by any means a ‘morning person’. You grumbled and stretched your arms after sitting up, not really trying to hurry as your mother ordered. “Mother, it’s not like I have plenty of time to prepare myself,” stating slightly curt.

She ignored you. “Come on now,  _ Y/N _ . We have to attend the morning breakfast and we have a long day ahead of us with the Queen.” If eyes could go completely to the back of head, yours would. “I have your dress out for you on the chair,” Eira simply smiled. You let out a soft sigh and returned your mother’s smile. Her bubbly attitude was infectious, even if it was at first light. 

After you got dressed, you let mother know and she came in to do your hair, which didn’t take long. Soon after, you both left down the hallway with a chambermaid leading the way. Trifling a yawn, you ran into Thor, bright chippered and so early. “Good day, Queen Eira…” he paused and beamed his smile, asking for your hand, “My lady.” You hold it out to him and it takes it gently, bringing it to his lips, your cheeks flushed lightly. The blond God was charming, “Good day to you, Thor Odinson.” His smile never wavered, “Please call me Thor, Lady Y/N.” His voice was deep and strong, “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to attend breakfast with you. There’s another matter of great urgency which requires my attention. I shall, hopefully, see you tonight.” You simply nod your head to him, not really surprised. “I shall await your return, Thor.” With that, he took your hand again and kissed it. Eira smiling sweetly until Thor’s departure. “What a lovely young man. I believe this will work out nicely.” You simply nod and smile slightly, still having some reservations to it. 

When you finally made your way to breakfast, there was no sign of Odin, only the Queen and much to your surprise, Loki. You assumed that Loki would be accompanying his brother on whatever mission it was, seeing as they had stories to tell. Being slightly awkward, you and your mother walked in and greeted Frigga with warm smiles. “Good morning ladies. I pray that you both found your quarters to your liking?” Your mother beaming her brightest smile, “Of course, Frigga. Very beautiful. Thank you for your gracious hospitality.” 

You nodded in confirmation, “Yes, Queen Frigga. You, your family, and your maids have been gracious hosts. Thank you very much for being so welcoming.”

“Please, just call me Frigga, my dear. No need for formalities for my future daughter-in-law.” Frigga kept smiling, “Now please, have a seat and enjoy yourselves.”

Loki slowly stood from the table, “Good morning to you.” He held out a chair for you to sit. You nodded, “Good morning and thank you.” Then he went to your mother, pulling out a chair for her. “Thank you, sir Loki.”

He nodded to her, “You are most welcome your highness.” That made your mother smile. He was charming. Your mother and Frigga started chatting up a storm, which made you feel awkward slightly. You were sitting slightly farther away to join them in conversation. It seemed Loki had took notice of this, as you play with your food, taking a few bites here and there. 

“How are you enjoying your stay?” Emerald eyes peering at you. You were surprised, as you weren’t expecting him to say much of anything, “Uh...oh. Um…” You glanced him at him then back at your food, “It’s been wonderful so far. I mean...it’s only been a day.” You laughed nervously and he just chuckled, taking some eggs in his mouth. 

“You have a beautiful kingdom.”

He nodded finishing up, “Yes. Thank you, though it isn’t mine, it belongs to the Allfather.”

“Oh yes...well, it’s lovely nevertheless…”

There was some silence that fell, you weren’t quite sure of him. Just yesterday...you fluttered your eyes as you came back to the present and looked over to him with a smile, “I assumed you would’ve went with Thor on his errand.”

Loki shakes his head, “No, not this time. I believe he is capable of handling it himself. I don’t always go on missions, only when it is deemed necessary...or if I care to.”

You tilted your head, “So you don’t feel it necessary to watch over your brother?” That made him laugh and shake his head, “No...no. I love Thor but he is a big boy. He can handle himself well enough.” You both shared a laugh.

“Well…”, you heard your mother say, “I believe we have a long day ahead of us.” That made you come back. You nodded to your mother. Loki stood and helped you get out of your chair. “Thank you, Loki.” 

“My pleasure, Lady Y/N.” He also assisted his mother and yours in getting up from the seats.

Frigga and Eira continued to chat for a bit. Loki returned to you, as the ladies talked.

“Is your mother always so talkative?” You giggled, “You have no idea. I hope you never have to find out.” He chuckled softly and walked a little ways with you, “It seems to be quite the conversation, if they haven’t noticed us wandering off.” You looked over your shoulder and indeed, they hadn’t noticed the pair already by the door. “Well, my mother did say there was a lot to prepare for…” Loki stared at you with a small smirk curving on his lips, leaning over, softly whispering, “Well, I’m always up for some mischief.” You raised an eyebrow at gave his face a look over, “You really think they won’t notice?” He shrugged his shoulders, “They will...eventually.” He chuckled and looked over his shoulder, opening the door so you could slide through first and closed the door shut behind him. Whatever deep conversation the Queens were in, they did not notice the departure.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your adventures with Loki begin and this friendship begins to blossom, innocent mischief begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've posted here and on tumblr. Please feel free to send feedback and any possible corrections. I always appreciate any feedback. I just hope I can keep up with it, as it won't be too long. Fyi: There will be eventual smut; but for now, it will be quiet.

You gasped softly not expecting him to shove you through the door but went along anyway. 

“Loki…” you whispered softly, “Don’t you think this is a little inappropriate, considering I’m your brother’s betrothed?” He looked at you and shrugged, “Perhaps…” With a grin, he grabbed your hand and hurriedly led you away from the dining hall. Your cheeks flushed bright red and that only made him chuckle, “Surely, you don’t wish to be locked in the palace all day.” His expression was painted innocently on his face, though you knew it was a laughable facade. 

Your furrowed your brow, “Tch.” Looking away for a moment as you both hurried along the palace corridors, “Well, I would like to see more of Asgard...considering.” Loki slowed his pace as soon as they were far enough, pulling you closer so that your arm was around his. Your cheeks flushing, which only made him smile. At least, your hand wasn’t around his.

“So…,” your eyes broke away to take a look around, not that you were looking for anything in particular, “where are we going?”

“Well, there are quite a few places we can go, if you’d like.” He looked down at you with a smile, “It only depends on what you wish to see and how far you would like to travel.” He pursed his lips, contemplating the array of locations in Asgard. “There’s the gardens or library. Maybe the marketplace...the wooded forests. But that may take a while, so perhaps another day for that. What would you prefer?”

“Uh, well, that’s quite a bit of options,” laughing nervously, “But I think I would like to stay close, my mother may be displeased with my absence. I don’t need her to be sharp with me.”

He nodded, “Very well. The gardens it is.”

He led you down various corridors until you both met a staircase. “Asgard is very beautiful”, you glanced at him briefly, before taking a look down the stairs to watch your footing.

“Indeed it is…”

The way he stated it was, rather concerning, noting a slight irritation. You raised a brow, as you both descended down the stairs, “You don’t think so?” Loki only glanced at you and shook his head, “That’s incorrect. Perhaps I’ve grown used to it that I do not think about it as much. I apologize if that is how I presented it. That was not my intention.” You couldn’t help but smile, “That’s alright. I was just seeking clarification. Miscommunication is a formidable enemy.” His brow raised and it appeared as if he wasn’t expecting quite that response, impressed with your retort.

“It can be.” 

You gave him the ‘once over’ and he looked like he had a bit on his mind. Just as you were about to speak, he did first. “Tell me a little about yourself.” You smiled and laughed, “I’m the second born of three. I have an elder sister and a younger brother. If you could imagine growing up that way. I am 5 years younger than my sister and 5 years older than my brother. We give each other the necessary space; but, we are still close...” You both reached the bottom of the staircase. The flowers before you were exquisite and you took notice of them right away. You enjoyed many things and nature was one of them, causing you to be slightly distracted from the conversation. “These are very beautiful!” You broke away from Loki’s arm and knelt down slightly to take a better look at the flowers, fingers running gently along the petals. He merely watched you intently.

They were blue and purple petals with white petals in the middle. “The gardens are influenced by what my mother likes. It will make her happy to hear you enjoy them.”

“There’s much more to see?” Loki nodded, “But of course.” He held out his arm to you and you took it, ready to explore the gardens further. The greenery was impressive. Trees blossoming with green though their colors were slowly beginning to change. You were surprised how the flowers were still able to stay in bloom, considering fall was coming. It seemed you had a lot to learn about of Asgard. Perhaps soon you would have to visit the library…you took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet air. 

Loki only smiled, “What else do you care to share about yourself?” You sat on the question briefly, “Hm…”, you tapped a finger from your free hand against your cheek, “Well, I’m sure you noticed, I enjoy this serene landscape. I do like to spend a fair amount of time outside. I would also like to learn more about the kingdom.” You peered up at him now, “You mentioned a library earlier?” He nodded, glancing over at you, continuing through the path, “Yes, we have an extensive library. I’m sure you will be impressed. You enjoy reading?”

“Oh yes. Well, I suppose...I’m not sure if it is the reading I enjoy or the learning aspect of it. Hah! I think maybe it’s both.” You trifled a laugh. Loki nodded and chuckled softly, “I think I can agree with that sentiment. Care to have a seat?” He motioned to a deep brown bench, nicely engraved with flowers and other intricate designs complimenting the scenery. It appeared handmade, not that you were expecting anything less in the palace. “This is quite the lovely bench.” You make a close inspection of it before taking your seat and Loki following after. Your hands and fingers run over the stained wood, so smooth. “You are impressed with it?” You weren’t quite sure if it was a statement or question; but you answered anyway.

“I am! This is very impressive work. A master of his craft must have made this! Surely.” He nodded, “You are correct. I’d like to say that our craftsmen are the finest in all the realms.” Loki leaned back against the bench and tapped a finger against the wooden arm. You were far too busy to really give him any attention as he stared at you silently. You were still taking in all the flora and fauna of the gardens, as well as the scents that enveloped the area. The air was fresh and crisp. However, you heard Loki clears his throat, “I have...you…” He glanced away momentarily. You weren’t quite sure why he was struggling to find words and simply raised a brow. He had your full attention now. 

“You are to be my brother’s future wife and queen. What are your feelings about your current situation?” A small frown slightly curved your lips, “That is a rather bold question.” Loki simply peered at you, “I apologize that it offends you.” He stood up slowly, taking a few paces in front of the bench, your eyes following him. “I sometimes let my curiosity get the better of me.”

You stood slowly yourself, slightly perturbed. Though you weren’t quite sure why, it was a simple question that shouldn’t have bothered you so much. It did. Maybe because of your interactions with Loki thus far, you didn’t know him that well. Or maybe it was something else? “I think it is time that I go back to find my mother and the Queen.” You simply turned away and started walking the way you came, headed to the entrance. You hadn’t bothered to wait to see if he was walking behind you, hastily climbing the stairs.

You tried to find a maid as you re-entered the palace corridors; however, you weren’t having such luck. ‘_ Great _’, you thought, as you didn’t think you needed to memorize where you were going. You still contemplated deeply why that question bothered you so much. Maybe you hadn’t really thought about or were forced to face it until now. You were getting married to someone you barely knew; although, you knew this was going to happen eventually. The gravity of it not bothering you until now. Your freedom, lack of and being forced to do something you weren’t ready for. Perhaps you were hoping to fall in love with that person. That was just a childish thought. The reality of the situation as a whole was coming at you with full force now. Uncertainty. It was bothersome, having these flooding emotions rage through you. Your eyes were glued to the floor you hadn’t realized where you were going, turning the corner, running into something...someone. “Ow!” You fell back and hit your bottom on the floor. “Ugh, excuse me…”

Your cheeks flushed deeply as you gazed at him, embarrassed, “Glad I found you.” He smiled, those emerald eyes piercing through you. “Loki…” You looked away, holding a hand on your forehead, rubbing it a bit. He held out his hand to you and you took it, as he guided you to your feet, pulling you towards him only to leave a small gap between the two of you. Your eyes glancing around the corridor, the realization of not knowing where you were finally hit you, your gaze meeting his again. “Um, how did you get here so quickly?”

Loki snickered, “I live here. There are many different routes to reach any desired destination.” That only further deeper the rose hue on your cheeks. “Heh, I forget.” Your eyes averted themselves to the floor and his eyes just stayed on your face, reading your expression, “Are you alright? I hadn’t realized how offensive my question was. I apologize for my rudeness.” You sighed softly, “No. I believe I am the one who owes you an apology. I acted very brash, in haste. I am sorry.” Your eyes now met his, he was still holding onto your hand. His lips curved into a warm smile, “You are forgiven.” He then chuckled, giving you a wink, “I’ll just make sure not to get on your bad side.” That made you laugh, “Oh, trust me, my prince. That was nothing.” That got him to laugh softly as you released his hand and glanced around, “I need to find my mother before she loses it.” 

“Right. Let’s go see if we can find them…” You wandered the corridors of the palace with your arm around Loki, as it was proper to have an escort. At least, that was your understanding. Maybe it was different here, everything about Asgard was different. “Is the library on the way you think?” He shrugged his shoulders, “Possibly. We can stop by if you wish.”

Nodding your head, “Oh yes, please. I would like to know where it is so that I may pick up some books later.” He acknowledged you with a firm nod, “As you wish, your highness.” That made you smile, there was a playful side to him. You thought it was best that you watch your surroundings, taking note of every detail that you could and asking Loki questions. “Does that path lead to the library?” You pointed down an opposite path, “No, unfortunately. That leads to the training halls.”

You had a pensive look on your face. As the two of you were turning a corner, a voice came from the other end of the hall. “Your highness!” Both of you turned and saw one of the maids rushing to you, “Your highness. The Queen is looking for you both…” The young lady took a breath, “She is quite eager to have the young princess back to discuss future wedding arrangements.” 

Loki nodded towards the maid, “Of course. I imagine you will be able to guide her there?” The young lady nodded, “Yes, my prince.” He turned to you, “Is that satisfactory?” 

“Uh…”, you shrugged, “Um, I suppose. Will you not accompany me?”

“It is not necessary unless you desire it so.” He looked away shyly, “I’m not one to linger in affairs such as these to be frank.”

“I understand, your highness.” You tried to hide your disappointment, as you were hoping that he would come along. However, you understood his reasons behind it and didn’t hold him to lingering around the affairs of women. He took your hand as you freely give it to him. His lips grazing the back of your hand before placing a kiss. “We shall see you at dinner.” You nodded and followed the chambermaid to where the Queen and Eira were. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Queens were in conversation when you met them. “You decided to join us…” your mother stated quite perturbed and did very little to hide it. 

“I apologize mother. I…” you were quickly cut off. Eira stood slowly to face you.

Her expression was stern, “No excuses. We are not to waste anymore time, as I know that I won’t be able to stay as long as I wish to make sure you see this through.” Frigga was quiet and only watched the interaction. “Do I make myself clear?” You nodded, “Yes mother. I am sorry.” Your mother turned and sat down again, you followed right after. As hard as you try, you were annoyed. “I apologize on behalf of my daughter for her rudeness and delaying our discussions, Frigga.” The Allmother only smiled, “It’s quite alright. I can understand her reservations about it all. I do not blame her for wanting to get away from our planning.” You managed a small smirk at the Queen’s statement, not sure how your mother was going to take it. “You are quite right. We thank you for your kindness,” your mother stated plainly. It didn’t mean you weren’t going to hear it later though. This was going to be a long afternoon. At least, there’s tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I've been quiet eager to share and have more to share soon. Thank you for the kudos and following. It's warming to know that this work is being appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, would this count as a first date?  
On both accounts maybe...and awkwardly.

The afternoon seemed to drag along. There was talk of how the set up was going to be, invitations, food, and what kind of dress you would be wearing. Dinner couldn’t have come fast enough. As you left into the halls with Frigga and Eira to go towards the dining area, you heard some loud voices coming from the other end. One particular booming voice was coming towards you. “Mother!” Thor’s voice thundering from the hall, his pace quickening. He went up to her and embraced her gently. Thor then turned and lifted you up by the waist, catching you off guard causing you to gasp. Instinctively you placed your hands on his shoulders. “And my future bride.” He did a twirl with you in his arms before setting you down, your hands sliding off and resting on his arms, offering a smile. He was excited and you felt like your space had been invaded, trying hard to hide your discomfort. 

“I take it that it went well?” The Allmother smiled and Thor kept you in his embrace while looking at Frigga, “Indeed. We were able to quell the uprising in Vanaheim. Order has been restored.” Frigga nodded to her son, “We are headed to dinner. Are you joining us?”

“Of course, mother. I had promised Lady Y/N that I would be back in time. First, I will go get ready. If my lady, doesn’t mind awaiting my return a little longer?”

“Not at all, Thor.” With that, he nodded and leaned over giving your cheek a kiss, his beard pushing up against your smooth cheek. He let you go and headed down the corridor, your eyes following as he left. It took you a moment to recompose yourself. Frigga and Eira began walking, “Your son is quite charming and very strong. You must be proud.” The Allmother smiled, “I am.” You followed behind them. ‘_ And has a total disregard for space.’ _ You trailed behind the two Queens, heading toward the dining hall. You knew you were to get married; but, you were hoping to get to know better before that happened. 

Loki was already in the dining hall when you all arrived. “Good evening mother. Your highness.” He stood a gave each lady a nod, before taking his mother’s hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. His affection towards his mother evident. He led them to their seats, guiding one after another until he reached you offered your seat. You accepted his help with a smile and he took his place next to you. “How was your afternoon?”

“Dreadfully boring. I’m not a fan of all the details…”, there was an air of annoyance on your expression, “the many details.” He laughed softly, “That is what comes with such situations.” You nodded, “What about you? What did you do?” He was taken back with the question, “I was in the library. Studies in seidr are never ending.” You raised a brow, “Seidr?”

“Another word for it would be magic, perhaps that’s how you know it?”

“You know magic?” Your eyes were wide with curiosity. He looked at you, surprised by the reaction, “Is it strange? Do you think of me as odd?” You shake your head, placing a hand upon his arm, “Not at all! I’m actually quite envious of you.” Looking away you placed your hands back in your lap. Loki only smiled, “Would you like to learn?” Your cheeks flushed, as you had always been curious but never given the opportunity to learn, other than being curious and looking up what you could in secret, “I’d…”

The doors opened wide and Thor came bursting through. He did like making entrances. Loki shuffled in his seat. Everyone had turned to look at him. “Good evening, mother.” He walked briskly over to the table and acknowledged Eira, “Your highness.” He took her hand and gave a light kiss to the back of her hand, before turning and looking at you and Loki. “Brother, I believe you are in my seat.” Loki laughed nervously, “My apologies brother. I’m only keeping your betrothed company in your absence.” With that, he rose and sat one seat down. “I thank you brother.” He took his seat next to you, “How has my brother been treating you?”

You only smiled then glanced at Loki, “He’s been very pleasant and helpful. I see that I have a good friend in him.” Loki smiled at this and the food was being brought out now that everyone was here. Thor nodded, “That is good. I am glad.” He began eating, along with everyone else.

After a nice conversation with the brothers over dinner, it was time to call it an evening. Loki instinctively began to stand to assist you in getting up from your seat, however, Thor already was helping you from your seat. Loki, instead, going to help your mother and Frigga out of their seats instead. Thor simply smiled and you of course, returned it, even as Thor kept your hand within his. “Lady y/n, I’m hoping you would accompany me for an evening walk around the palace?” Slowly you slide your hand out of Thor’s, hiding the fact that you were uncomfortable. You only smiled and gave a nod, “That sounds lovely.”

“Mother, my lady and I will be taking our leave.” Thor turned to face Frigga and Eira, bowing his head towards the pair. “Brother, we shall see you in the morning.” You turned to look at everyone, your eyes falling on the God of Mischief. He smiled, “But of course.” Though your eyes lingered on him, taking note of the expression befalling him only for a second before Thor caught your attention again. Offering his arm, you took a hold of it and left the dining hall.

As part of your courtship, Thor felt it was necessary to take you out on outings. Tonight was the first night of many to come to get to know each other better. “I hope that you don’t mind that I take you around.” You smiled at him as he led you down the halls of the palace, trying your best to take note of your surroundings. Maybe you’ll get your bearings soon. “Of course not. I believe it would assist in my getting comfortable.” He nodded towards you. You weren’t quite sure what to say, as the silence continued. It was horribly awkward, even though you tried to just keep your spirits up. “What do you think of Asgard so far?” Thor seemed to be guiding you to the gardens, a route you seemed to recognize, which was a good thing.

“It’s quite an amazing place. Very beautiful. Everyone has been very pleasant. I don’t think the tales does Asgard justice.” He laughed, “Well, it warms my heart to hear you say that about my people and realm.”

“How was your trip to...was it Vanaheim?” Giving you a glance, he led you down the stairs, “It went well. No foes as formidable as I. As well as our most capable warriors. I would have you meet them soon. That is if they are not too busy.”  
“That would be lovely.” It would be nice to meet some more people that reside in the kingdom. You continued to walk with Thor through the gardens with your arm resting with his own, taking in the view. It seemed like you would never tire of the array of different flora and fauna. Everything was quite breathtaking though you weren’t surprised as your first visit. “What do you like doing in your spare time?” Thor glanced at you and smiled, leading you back up the stairs. “I often spend my days in the training area with our fellow warriors. Sometimes, I spend time with father in regards to keeping stability in the other realms.” You nodded, it sounded like he was doing all he could for Asgard. They were good traits.

“Shall I accompany to your room?” Shaking your head, “No thank you. I appreciate it, Thor, but I believe I can find my way. I would also like to walk a little on my own.” He nodded and took your hands, giving a soft kiss on them, “I shall see you tomorrow then. Rest well.” You smiled and nodded, “Rest well.” Your eyes followed as Thor disappeared down the hallway then out of your sight. You closed your eyes softly and took a deep breath. “Ancestors help me…” you whispered barely even audible to even yourself. You opened your eyes as you heard footsteps coming your way. “Lady y/n…” A smile greeted you as he neared you, stopping in front of you leaving a comfortable gap, “Prince Loki. It is nice to see you, though a little late is it not?”

He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders, “Perhaps. But I thought I would do some evening reading. Care to join me?” Your eyes brightened, “You needed have to ask! Lead the way!” It was difficult to hide the excitement, though your eagerness seemed to amuse him. You enjoyed reading and were eager to learn something new, seeing as this was Asgard. He offered you his arm and you took it, following him down the hallway towards the library. You made sure to make a note of where you were going so that you may go on your own when you wanted. “I’m surprised you are on your own. I thought you would’ve been with Thor.” You nodded, “I was and I was going to find my way back to my room before running into you.” He smiled, “Well, I’m glad I was able to catch you before you did.” You nodded, before noticing two grand doors with particular embellishments upon them. These were new to you. “This library houses several items that only stay in the palace. There is another building that houses a different array of books on the edge of the city if you would like to visit another day.”

“Oh? That would be wonderful. I would love to take afternoon to go see it.” At this, he nodded and opened the doors, letting you walk in first, following behind. It was rather big for a ‘simple’ library. It was bright enough to find whatever book you needed, but not to the point where it was overwhelming. You tried to contain your excitement and it was quiet, not what you expected but then again, you were in the palace. “Is it usually empty?” Loki nodded, “Yes, there isn’t much traffic here with the exception of us in the palace. Make yourself comfortable.” You nodded and began to wander, he followed not too far from you. “Do you need assistance in finding something specific?” Your eyes still wandered across the bookshelves, there wasn’t anything that would easily distinguish the books from each other, no labeled sections otherwise.

“Uhhmm, I suppose I could though to be frank, I’m not sure what I am even looking for.” Slightly embarrassed about it, you began to fiddle with your fingers, biting your lower lip. “Well, if I may suggest then, I suppose you may be curious about Asgard?” You nodded. He moved closer to you and walked a little past you going to some shelves in the corner of the room, he motioned you to follow, “Come this way.” He rounded the corner, using a hand to point out the books at the end of the shelf. “These here are an excellent place to start.” He pulled out a few books, “This ones here, I believe, will suit your curiosity.” You picked up one from him and began to skim through it, “This is great. Thank you.” You paused momentarily and looked at you, tilting his head, curious waiting for you to continue, “I never did give you a response about magic. I would really enjoy it if we would be able to continue talking about it and perhaps you could show me?” Shyly, your eyes peered up at him and his smile was wide, friendly, accepting, “It would be a great honor.” He suddenly walked over to a table in the middle of the room and placed the books down. You only stared at him curious and followed, he turned suddenly facing you. If you weren’t walking slowly you might’ve ran right into him, leaving only a foot of space between.

“If I may see your hands…” With a brow raised, you lifted your hands to him and he glanced at you and your hands, placing his own underneath them. You felt your face begin to flush. He took your hands into his own and entwined them together, pausing momentarily, “Tell me what you feel…” It took you a moment. “I need you to focus and tell me what you’re feeling.” You nodded, “There’s a warmth.”

“Now close your eyes.” Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, “Focus your breathing, breath in through your nose then out your mouth. Tell me what you see.” Through the darkness of your eyes, there was a glow, a shape in the form of a man, as you understood it. It was Loki, it was faint but you could see him. A smile curled on your lips as you tried to contain yourself, “It seems you are capable.” 

“What?” You opened your eyes to look at him, letting them adjust accordingly, wondering what he meant by it. “You will able to begin practicing seidr. You were able to see my aura, thought perhaps slightly but you were able to. A flicker of hope there is for you. If you wish to put in the time and effort to try.”

“Oh of course! That is...if you don’t mind and you have the time. I don’t want to impose.”

He shook his head with a smirk upon his lips, “I wouldn’t be offering if I did not intend to be your teacher.” Your cheeks flushed and even more so, when you noticed that you were still holding onto his hands, “Yes, of course.” You laughed nervously then let go of his hands and he allowed you to, even though you hesitated to let them go. “Thank you.”

He nodded, “Now, I suppose I should escort you back your quarters?”

“It is a little bit late isn’t it…” you giggled softly, “I would be grateful if you would.” You moved to pick up the books but Loki was quicker and picked them up first. “I think not my lady.”

“I am fully capable of carrying them. They don’t weight much of anything.”

He shook his head, “Would you refuse a gentleman’s wish?” He smiled slyly which only made you laugh, “I suppose not.” 

“Then, let us go. After you, my lady.” You sneered in a playful manner and gave him a bow, “Thank you my Prince.” And out you two went from the library into the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for a delayed update. I've been trying to figure out how to plan out these upcoming chapters so that they make sense and of course, life as it goes. Thank you for the feedback and the following. I greatly appreciate it. ^_^


End file.
